The Younger Years
by ForeverYoursxo
Summary: Teenage Carla and Michelle. Possibly a one shot, or maybe a 2/3 part story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a really quick story, written on my way back home tonight so I do apologise for any mistakes, it was only written to pass some time. I also can't decide if this is a one shot or weather I will be able to write a few chapters for it, so please let me know what you think! **___

That young girl had absolutely everything you could want in life, a united family, a mother and father that doted on her, two elder siblings who always looked out for her, ensuring she was always safe, she had never had to worry about anything in life, money also was never a problem, she had the most fashionable of clothes and handbags, she owned enough pairs of shoes for the entire year at school, and on top of that she had also managed to bag herself one of the most attractive lads in the whole school, he was smitten with her and so many people were envious of the pair of them, she was lucky, she was one of the pretty girls, with her sun kissed skin and silky dark locks, she matched perfectly with his dark brown hair and piercing dark eyes. Carla had always been extremely jealous of Michelle, ever since the day they met when Michelle's family had moved over from Ireland. She had everything that Carla wished she had, in particular the stable home life. Today was different though, and as Carla sat in History class she kept glancing over at the younger girl, for someone who had everything she looked incredibly miserable, she was paying no attention to their teacher who was wittering on at the front of the room, instead Michelle had her head leant on top of her hands on the wooden desk and the more Carla looked the more she realised it looked like Michelle was fighting back the tears. Carla couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes, _what did she have to be so miserable about, it was probably the fact that daddy wouldn't fund her latest fancy… Spoilt brat!_

'Michelle Connor you will never pass your exam at this rate, don't think I've not noticed the fact that you have been staring into space for the majority of my lesson!'

Carla couldn't help but smirk, Michelle always seemed to get away with all kinds and it was so satisfying to see her in trouble, they hadn't always seen eye to eye, they were just so different. They had definitely tried, they got along for short periods of time but were just not particularly close and Carla was secretly a little disappointed that they had never become better friends, least of all so she could have gotten to known her eldest brother Paul, she had spoken to him on a couple of occasions and she couldn't deny that she was very attracted to him, his cocky attitude only made him more appealing to her.

'MICHELLE! If you have no desire to learn then you may as well leave'

Carla glanced over at the younger girl once more, she hadn't even moved at the first comment made by their normally very intimidating teacher, even for spoilt Michelle this was out of character and she shocked Carla more as she finally moved her head, staring directly at their teacher before narrowing her eyes and abruptly standing up, sending the chair crashing backwards before proceeding to grab her bag and blazer and beginning to storm from the room, wiping her eyes furiously on her way, the door slamming shut behind her. Despite their differences, Carla contemplated following her but thought better of it, she was in enough trouble with a majority of her teachers and she wasn't prepared to get into any more for the sake of Michelle who probably wouldn't appreciate it anyway.

The History lesson seemed to last for what seemed like an eternity and Carla released a sigh of relief when the high pitched school bell finally rang to indicate the end of the lesson, she gathered up her belongings and walked out behind her fellow classmates, accidently bumping into a figure who was walking the opposite way, and she went to apologise, looking up to see it was Dean, the lovely Dean.

'Sorry..'

He gave her a smile, he had such a lovely smile, placing his hands on her shoulder to manoeuvre around her beginning to walk towards the class room.

'Oh… Carla, is 'Chelle still in there do ya know?'

Carla spun to face him as she heard his voice before shaking her head.

'No, she erm, walked out in the middle of class, I dunno where she is, gone home I'd suspect'

'Ah right…. erm cheers anyway'

Carla gave him a small smile before walking down the corridors, making her way outside, she would have to go home in her lunch break to go and check Rob hadn't decided to skip school for the afternoon, a habit which he had grown very fond of over the past few weeks and it was just another thing for Carla to deal with.

It is only as she is mid way home and walking through the local park that she spots sight of a familiar figure, she takes another look before realising that it was Michelle, she would have to go and check on her, she just couldn't walk past and leave her. Michelle didn't even notice as Carla nervously walked over. Carla couldn't deny she quite often felt intimidated by the younger girl, she was feisty and had quite a mouth on her and knowing she was upset, Carla just didn't know what to expect from her.

'Errr.. Michelle… Are you… Ok?'

Michelle can't help but jump slightly as she hears Carla's quiet voice behind her, not expecting anyone to bother her, she quickly used the sleeve of her jumper to wipe at her eyes, still not facing Carla as she simply nods at her.

'Dean's lookin' for ya by the way…. Are you sure you're Ok?'

Michelle turns around as she senses Carla take a place on the bench next to her, still not allowing herself to look at Carla, her eyes still pooled with tears, and Carla watches on as one slowly escapes from the confines of her eyes and runs down her cheek. Michelle's phone begins to ring and she retrieves it from her pocket, watching for a moment whilst Dean's name flashes up, before quickly ending it and throwing the phone back in her bag. Carla slowly reaches out and wipes the stray tears from Michelle's usually flawless complexion.

'Why are you being nice to me?' Michelle only manages to just about whisper the words through the short breaths.

Carla can't help but smile, she didn't quite know the answer to this herself, not only an hour ago she had felt satisfied seeing Michelle being in their teachers bad books, but yet she couldn't help but care about her, there was a nice side to Michelle, it just wasn't shown very often..

'Cos for some strange reason I care about ya'

Carla gives a small smile and is pleased that she even managed to stifle a laugh from Michelle, lightening a situation was always one of her strong points.

'Now, you know you can talk to me don't ya'

Michelle can't help but release a sigh, feeling the need to talk after bottling everything up for the past week.

'I've messed everything up big time….'

'What? You? Michelle theres no mess that your family won't be able to sort for you.. You know that'

'My family can't sort this Carla, no one can, believe me when I say I've messed up'

Carla can't help the confused look that spreads across her face as she glances up at Michelle, silently telling her to continue.

'My family are gonna kill me, and Dean….'

'I don't understand, surely it can't be that bad 'Chelle?'

Michelle remains quiet for a minute or so before taking in a deep breath as more tears fall down her face.

'Oh believe me it is… I'm pregnant!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thankyou so much for all the follows/reviews. I've decided to do 3 chapters on this story so here is the second. As always I do appreciate any feedback. I seem to be making a habit of writing these whilst travelling. **_____

The shocked expression on Carla's face said it all, and Michelle quickly blinked back the tears, suddenly feeling vulnerable and hating it, she was always the strong one and hated anybody to see her cry.

'Carla, just forget I said anything' and with that Michelle stood up and attempted to walk away, feeling even worse after saying the words aloud.

'I can't just forget Michelle, and you know as well as I do you can't ignore this' Carla attempted to grab the younger girls arm as she walked away, but found herself being quickly shrug off as Michelle continued to walk further away from her.

'You're 15 and pregnant! You need to deal with it properly' Carla knew the words were harsh, but Michelle was not the easiest person to get through to, Carla blamed this on her upbringing, she never had to worry about anything, her parents would always sort any of her problems and she knew this was why Michelle was now trying to put a shutter down, it was obvious she was lost, but right now sympathy wouldn't work.

'Keep your voice down will ya!' Carla's plan had worked and Michelle stopped in her tracks, proceeding to walk towards Carla again, glaring at her as she spoke, glancing around over her shoulder just to check that nobody had overheard her.

'Knew I shouldn't have told you' she quietly muttered.

'No Chelle, you can't do this by yourself, and I know we're not exactly best mates but I'm not lettin' ya do this by yourself'

Michelle sat back down on the bench staring down at the path in front of her

'What am I goin to do?' she tilted her head slightly and looked into Carla's eyes, and for the first time Carla saw the vulnerability in them, and she slowly reached out and lay her fingers across Michelle's hand, which she was shocked to find felt stone cold, she gave it a gentle squeeze as she looked back at her.

'Well, I suggest you go and tell the Daddy.. Deans a decent bloke, and hes already put up with you for 2 years.. the guy's a saint in my opinion' Carla gave her friend a gentle nudge, wanting to lighten the mood somewhat and thankfully it seemed to work as Michelle couldn't help but smile between her tears, deep inside she knew Carla was right, why did she always have to be right?

'Right come on, we're going to find a café, you are absolutely freezing love' and with that Carla took hold of Michelle's hand pulling her up before moving her arm and linking it with hers, gently strolling along the streets until they found somewhere. Carla watched as Michelle sat down, she was in a world of her own, her mind in over drive no doubt. After forcing Michelle to actually get some food down her as well as a much needed hot drink, she checked her watch and realised it was late enough for them both to go home without it looking suspicious that neither of them had been in school all afternoon.

'Right, lets get you home, so you can ring that gorgeous boyfriend of yours hey'

Michelle knew Carla was pushing her, and she also knew she was right and that she needed it. Instead of speaking she simply nodded and began the journey home, thinking over how she was going to tell Dean the whole way home.

'Will you come in, just for half an hour…. Please?' Carla was shocked by Michelle's request, it was such a change in personality from the usual Michelle she knew.

'Course, if that's what you want' she slowly followed Michelle inside, she expected the house to be empty so jumped slightly when she saw a man standing in the kitchen as they walked through. She couldn't deny he was attractive, tall and slim built with dark hair, the smile that formed across his face was very endearing and Carla felt slightly nervous as she realised she had probably been staring at him.

'Er, Carla this is me brother Paul, and Paul this is Carla'

'Alright' Paul gave another smile, and Carla was convinced he stared at her for slightly longer than was normal, she quickly shook her head, he was probably just eyeing her up because she wasn't as well dressed as him and his sister, why would he even look twice at her?

'Paul make yourself useful and get us a drink will ya'

Carla was shocked, as she watched him do exactly as Michelle had requested, if she ever asked her brother to make her a drink he'd probably laugh at her and walk off. Michelle's life was so much different from hers and she couldn't help but feel slightly envious all over again as she was guided into Michelle's luxurious bedroom, the pink and white décor with matching bedding. She watched on as Michelle sat on the bed and reached into her bag and retrieved her phone, fiddling it in her hands, tracing her finger across the screen.

'Text him. Get him over here' Carla slowly sat beside Michelle, knowing this would be encouraging and she watched as Michelle hit the send button, nervously biting her lip.

'You'll be fine, right I'm gonna go before he gets here, you've got my number if you need me yeah?'

Michelle stood up as Carla did, giving her a grateful smile, pulling her into a quick embrace.

'Thanks babe'

Carla quickly left the room, walking down the stairs, almost bumping into Paul who was just bringing their drinks up.

'Er, I won't be needing that, sorry' she stood almost awkwardly as she waited for him to move to the side so she could get past.

'Our Chelle's not scared you away already has she? I know she can be a right cow'

Carla couldn't refrain from laughing, albeit rather nervously as she simply shook her head in disagreement.

'Ah well it's a shame you're not staying, see you soon?' Paul said as he moved to the side of the stairs so she could leave

'Yeah maybe you will…'

Carla couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she closed the door behind her and made her way home. Today had been a very strange day.


End file.
